Of A Mare and A God
by The.RED.Phantom
Summary: Ketika Thor mencari Loki yang hilang selama beberapa bulan, memutuskan untuk turun ke Midgard dan menemukan saudaranya dalam keadaan yang tidak ia harapkan. Slight Thor/Loki, Svaðilfari/Loki.


Thor menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia melihat sesosok kuda putih cantik melintas di hadapannya. Terlalu kagum pada makhluk di hadapannya, Thor tidak bergerak saat kuda itu berlari menuju ke arahnya dengan kecepatan yang mampu membunuh orang yang dilindas olehnya. Tetapi kuda betina itu langsung berhenti tepat di depan Thor.

Thor mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelus wajah dari makhluk cantik tersebut. Ia melihat sepasang mata berwarna hijau kebiru-biruan menatapnya, seolah-olah sudah lama ia menatap mata itu.

Sang dewa petir membuka mulutnya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, "…kau… Loki?"

**OF A MARE AND A GOD**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. But Marvel's**

**Summary: Ketika Thor mencari Loki yang hilang selama beberapa bulan, memutuskan untuk turun ke Midgard dan menemukan saudaranya dalam keadaan yang tidak ia harapkan. Slight Thor/Loki, ****Svaðilfari/Loki****. R&R**

**Warning: pre-slash, gender-bender/shape-shifter, bahasa yang berat**

Ketika Thor dan saudara laki-lakinya, Loki, masih berusia remaja—atau sekitar ribuan tahun usia manusia, para dewa tengah membangun Miðgarðr dan Valhalla, seorang makhluk tak bernamaberwujud seorang manusia laki-laki, mengajukan dirinya untuk membangun sebuah dinding di sekeliling Asgard dari para musuh. Thor dan Loki melihatnya berbicara pada Odin—memaksanya untuk mengijinkannya membangun dinding agar tidak ada ancaman dari bangsa jötunn dan para makhluk dari 9 dunia lainnya.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang kau inginkan setelah kau membangun kami sebuah dinding?" Odin memandangi pria tidak bernama itu dengan penuh kecurigaan—pasti ada maksud di balik perbuatan pria misterius itu untuk membangun sebuah dinding.

"Aku tidak akan meminta banyak," kata pria itu, "Aku hanya meminta bulan dan matahari sebagai imbalannya. Dan juga, Freyja, Dewi tercantik yang kalian—orang Asgard miliki."

Seluruh dewa dan dewi di sekitar singgasana Odin tampak terkejut mendengar, mereka mulai riuh.

Sementara Odin tampak ragu sesaat.

Thor yang bersembunyi di balik pilar-pilar tinggi menoleh ketika ia melihat Loki berjalan menuju singgasana Odin, "_Bror_, apa yang kau laku-"

"_Far_, izinkan aku berbicara sebentar," kata Loki pada Odin, ayahnya, meski ia tahu bahwa sesungguhnya dalam dirinya mengalir darah jötunn, "Sekarang Asgard sedang dalam masalah besar. Kita sedang berperang dengan jötunnheim dan sekarang ini kita masih membangun Miðgarðr, apakah itu tidak bijak jika kita menolak kebaikannya untuk membantu kita membangun sebuah dinding yang nantinya akan dapat melindungi seluruh Asgard?"

Odin tampak berpikir keras, "Baiklah," ujar Odin, "Aku akan mengizinkanmu untuk membangun dinding di sekeliling Asgard dengan imbalan bulang dan matahari-" ia terhenti beberapa saat, "Dan juga Frejya. Tapi dengan syarat, kau harus menyelesaikannya selama 3 musim tanpa bantuan dari orang lain atau perjanjian kita batal."

Pria itu tampak tersenyum puas, "Bolehkah aku membawa kudaku untuk membantu? Aku butuh kuda milikku untuk membawa bebatuan untuk membangun dinding ini."

Odin menaikkan alisnya, "…baiklah. Hanya seekor kuda. Tak lebih."

Seisi hall langsung riuh, beberapa di antaranya tidak setuju dengan Odin, apalagi setelah sang Allfather menyetujuinya karena Loki—the God of Mischief.

Thor berlari ke arah Loki, tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan, "Loki, _bror_, apa kau tidak sadar apa yang telah kau lakukan? Bisa saja orang tadi itu merencanakan sesuatu dari pembangunan dinding ini! Jötunn tidak dapat dihentikan lewat sebuah dinding."

Loki menoleh pada Thor sejenak, "…apa kau mengatakan bahwa aku berbohong?"

Thor menelan ludah, "Tidak, aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai seorang pembohong, Loki. Tidak akan pernah."

Loki memandangnya dengan dingin sejenak, sebelum melangkah meninggalkan saudaranya—yang menatap kepergian saudaranya dengan bingung.

**XXX**

Sudah lama Thor memperhatikan Loki.

Kulitnya yang putih membuatnya tampak eksotis—bahkan lebih menawan daripada Frejya yang merupakan dewi tercantik di Asgard. Rambutnya yang hitam dan sedikit bergelombang, membuat Thor nyaris tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk mengacak-ngacak rambut saudaranya tersebut. Thor sangat menyukai Loki, bahkan lebih daripada ia menyukai Miðgarðr dan Asgard sendiri. Setiap kali melihat Loki, Thor merasakan dorongan untuk menyentuh seluruh tubuh Loki—menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai miliknya seorang.

Dan Loki berbeda daripada dewa yang lainnya; dalam pandangan Thor, ia memiliki sifat yang tenang dan pendiam. Ia hanya mampu menggunakan sihir—sihir yang berbeda dari kebanyakan dewa. Thor juga tak pernah melihatnya menggunakan senjata saat mereka latihan berburu bersama 4 ksatria, Sif, Fandral, Hogun dan Volstagg. Dalam perburuan, ia selalu bersikeras melindungi Loki dengan Mjöllnir yang dimilikinya.

Thor menganggap Loki adalah orang yang paling berharga bagi dirinya.

Tapi saat ini Thor menyadari bahwa keadaan sudah berubah. Dulunya Loki yang selalu bersama dengannya di mana saja, tiba-tiba bersikap seolah menghindari Thor. Loki selalu tidak hadir saat perjamuan makan malam, atau bahkan saat ia hendak menghampiri Loki, dewa yang terkenal akan kebohongan dan kenakalannya itu akan selalu menjauhinya.

Dan ketika musim panas di Miðgarðr nyaris berakhir, Odin mengumpulkan seluruh dewa dari Asgard.

"Sekarang sudah 9 bulan penuh orang itu mengerjakan dindingnya dan kini musim panas akan berakhir sebentar lagi," kata Odin—terdengar gusar, "Dan orang itu hampir menyelesaikan dindingnya. Yang cukup mengejutkan, ternyata kudanya itu sungguh kuat—mampu menghancurkan gunung batu dan mengangkut semua bebatuan itu untuk membangun dinding."

"Tidak!" Freyja muncul ke hadapan Odin, "Aku tidak ingin dibawa olehnya, kumohon, _Allefar_," pintanya.

"Bagaimana kalau orang itu adalah jötunn yang dalam penyamaran? Mana mungkin ada orang yang meminta imbalan bulan dan bintang—beserta istriku, setelah membangun sebuah dinding?" seorang dewa lainnya, Óðr, menyahuti perkataan Freyja.

Thor sekilas melihat Loki menoleh padanya, tetapi dewa yang masih berusia remaja itu langsung memalingkan wajahnya sambil mendecak sebal. Tiba-tiba Thor mendengar seorang dewa berteriak di dekatnya.

"Ini pasti ulah Loki!" seru Bragi—dewa dari puisi sambil menunjuk pada Loki, "Ia pasti merencanakan sesuatu di balik semua ini—dengan membujukmu untuk menerima orang asing itu membangun dinding di sekitar Valhalla dan Asgard!"

Loki mundur beberapa langkah, "Apa maksudmu, Bragi? Aku tidak mengerti," Thor bisa melihat saudaranya tampak ketakutan, "AKu tidak merencanakan apapun. Lagipula, apa untungnya aku membujuk _Allefar_ agar orang itu bisa membangun dinding di Asgard dan Valhalla?"

Saat beberapa orang Æsir mulai mengerubungi Loki dan menumpahkan semua kesalahan padanya, Thor muncul tepat di antara mereka—dengan Mjöllnir siap di tangannya, "Hentikan! Loki tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini! _Far_, aku berani bersumpah-"

"Thor Odinson!" suara Odin menggema di seluruh Asgard, "Kau tidak bisa membela adikmu saat ini. Lagi pula, memang saat ini tidak ada yang bisa membuktikan akan apa yang Loki perbuat, tapi mengingat saat ini banyak sekali masalah yang Loki timbulkan, tidak ada salahnya aku harus menghukumnya."

"Hukum mati!" para Æsir berseru, menuntut Loki maupun Odin.

"Hentikan!" Thor berteriak lalu menoleh pada ayahnya, "Tidak, _Far_-"

"Cukup Thor," Loki menarik lengan saudaranya, "Baiklah, _Far_. Jika kau tidak percaya padaku, maka aku harus menembus kesalahanku dengan menghentikan orang ini. Itu kan keinginanmu?"

Thor memandang Loki dengan tidak percaya, "Kau bercanda, Loki? Dengan apa kau akan menghentikannya?" ia bisa merasakan tangan Loki yang dingin—gemetaran memegangi lengannya.

"Aku akan menghentikannya dengan menarik perhatian kudanya—sehingga pekerjaan orang itu akan terhenti," sahut Loki tenang, meski Thor masih bisa merasakan ketakutan dalam suara saudaranya.

"Loki," Thor, menepuk bahu Loki dengan pelan, "Kau tahu, kuda miliknya, Svaðilfari, hampir sekuat Æsir. Kau tidak akan mampu menghentikannya."

"Aku punya caraku sendiri untuk menghentikannya," kata Loki. Ia menatap Odin, "_Far_. Jika aku berhasil menghentikan orang ini, akankah kau membebaskanku dari hukuman?"

Odin terdiam sebentar, "Tentu, jika kau berhasil."

Loki membungkuk pada Odin sebelum menghilang di antara kerumunan Æsir. Thor mengikutinya, namun ia menyadari bahwa adiknya pasti sudah membawa dirinya ke tempat Heimdallr untuk mengirim dirinya ke Midgard—ke tempat si pembangun itu sekarang.

Tapi Thor salah.

Loki berjalan menuruni bukit di sekitar Valhalla dan berhenti tepat di dekat sungai. Ia menanggalkan pakaiannya satu persatu, dimulai dari jubahnya dan diakhiri dengan celana hitamnya. Ketika ia sudah tidak mengenakan sehelai pakaian, mulutnya bergerak mengucapkan beberapa kalimat sihir dan kemudian ia merasakan tubuhnya mulai berubah. Ia bisa merasakan tulang lehernya memanjang sementara tulang di seluruh tubuhnya membesar. Ia merintih pelan—dan kemudian merasakan perubahan tidak hanya pada wujudnya, tapi juga pada suaranya.

Selesai bertransformasi, Loki menyeberangi sungai dan melihat pantulan dirinya.

Seekor kuda, dengan tubuh berwarna putih—keperak-perakan ditimpa cahaya bulan.

Kini dengan wujud seekor kuda, Loki menyebrangi sungai yang memisahkan Valhalla dengan Midgard dan berlari menuju tempat orang tidak bernama itu. Ketika sampai di hutan, ia melihat Svaðilfari, sedang mengangkut beberapa batu besar. Sebuah dorongan aneh muncul pada diri Loki. Ia membiarkan dirinya berlari keluar dari hutan—sehingga menarik perhatian kuda jantan berwarna hitam itu. Svaðilfari menjatuhkan bebatuan yang ia angkut dan mengangkat kakinya tinggi-tinggi, meringkik begitu melihat wujud kuda betina pada diri Loki.

"Whoa, berhenti! Berhenti, Svaðilfari! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memberontak?" majikannya menarik tali yang terikat pada leher kuda itu. Lalu ia melihat kuda cantik yang melintas di hutan, "…begitu rupanya…" tetapi ikatan pada leher Svaðilfari telah lepas dari genggamannya dan kuda tersebut berlari mengejar kuda putih di hadapannya.

**XXX**

Sementara itu Thor berlari melintasi jalan yang memhubungkan Yggdragsil dan dinding yang masih setengah jadi dalam pembuatannya. Ia menggenggam erat-erat Mjöllnir di tangannya sementara kepalanya bergerak ke sana ke mari mencari Loki.

"Loki! Loki!" Ia meneriakkan nama saudaranya keras-keras—membuat seisi hutan bergema, "Kau di mana, Loki? Biar aku membantumu!"

Tiba-tiba ia melihat pria tak bernama itu. Thor menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau, kau salah satu dari Æsir itu," kata pria itu, "Jangan-jangan, kuda itu akibat ulahmu karena tidak ingin aku menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Thor.

"Jangan berpura-pura!" pria itu menggeram, membuat Thor mundur beberapa langkah.

Seluruh otot-ototnya membesar—begitu pula dengan ukuran tubuhnya. Thor membelalakkan matanya, melihat transformasi dari pria itu. Setelah mencapai transformasi yang sempurna, Thor tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk berbisik, "Hrimthur… Kau dari kaum Hrimthur?"

Pria itu, kini dalam wujud seorang Hrimthur, mengayunkan tinjunya ke tubuh Thor. Dengan cepat Thor menghindar, "Adikku, ke mana adikku, Loki?" Tanya Thor pada monster itu.

"Apa pedulimu, Æsir? Hahaha!"

Thor mengangkat palunya tinggi-tinggi dan aliran petir mengalir ke palunya, lalu ia melempar Mjöllnir miliknya ke kepala raksasa Hrimthur tersebut. Raksasa itu tumbang dengan kepala yang hancur terbakar berkeping-keping. Thor menarik senjatanya dan berdiri mematung, "Loki," ia mengarahkan kepalanya ke segala arah, "Loki! Kau di mana?"

**XXX**

Loki berlari beriringan dengan Svaðilfari, keduanya meringkik bersama-sama sepanjang malam. Sesekali ia berhenti untuk memakan rerumputan dan merasakan rasa rumput yang manis untuk pertama kalinya. Lalu ia berlari lagi bersama kuda jantan tersebut. Ketika fajar hampir datang, Svaðilfari menaikkan kedua kaki depannya ke tubuh Loki dan meringkik keras.

Loki merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa ketika Svaðilfari menaikinya. Ia mulai melupakan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang Æsir—seorang jötunn, dan menyadari bahwa kini dirinya baru saja berpasangan dengan Svaðilfari.

Lalu beberapa bulan kemudian terjadi perubahan pada tubuhnya. Ia merasakan perutnya semakin membesar dan sesuatu dalam perutnya mulai menendang-nendang. Loki—kini dalam wujud seekor kuda betina, tengah mengandung anak dari Svaðilfari. Semakin perutnya membesar, semakin Svaðilfari bersikap protektif terhadapnya. Kuda itu hampir tidak pernah pergi dari sisi Loki.

Loki menemukan ketenangan dalam hidupnya.

**XXX**

10 bulan berlalu setelah Thor kembali dan disambut oleh para Æsir yang menganggapnya telah berhasil membunuh seorang hrimthur. Tapi Thor tidak dapat menyembunyikan kesedihannya, tidak dapat membawa adiknya yang kini menghilang entah ke mana. Frigg, ibunya, memeluknya begitu ia pulang dan menangis di bahu Thor mendapati salah seorang putranya menghilang. Sementara Odin hanya terdiam mendengar berita tentang putra angkatnya yang menghilang, dan para Æsir lainnya, bersikap seolah-olah Loki memang tidak pernah ada—memanggilnya dengan sebutan Loki Laufeyson, dewa yang tidak dipedulikan.

Hal ini membuat Thor marah. Ia berdiri di hadapan Odin sambil mengacungkan Mjöllnir dan berteriak keras-keras, "Aku akan membawa Loki kembali," dan pergi menemui Heimdallr.

Dan pada suatu hari, 10 bulan kemudian, di tengah pencariannya, Thor menemukan pakaian Loki yang seperti sudah lama dibiarkan di sana di sekitar sungai. Thor mengambil baju tersebut dan berlari memasuki hutan. Ia berhenti ketika melihat di salah satu ujung sungai, terdapat sepasang kuda kontras—hitam dan putih yang cantik, sedang minum. Thor memandang kuda-kuda tersebut dengan heran, "…bukankah itu Svaðilfari dan… Kuda yang cantik."

Thor mendekati perlahan kuda-kuda tersebut. Svaðilfari mengangkat kepalanya tinggi-tinggi begitu Thor tinggal beberapa langkah darinya dan menoleh ke dewa petir tersebut. Ia meringkik keras, berusaha mengusir Thor. Thor berusaha menenangkannya, "Hei, tenang! Aku hanya-"

Kuda raksasa berwarna hitam itu mengangkat kedua kaki depannya pada Thor, hendak menginjaknya, tetapi Thor menghindar. Dewa petir itu tahu seperti apa rasanya apabila dilindas oleh seekor kuda yang memiliki kekuatan sebanding dengan beberapa Æsir terkuat di Asgard. Thor berlari, menjauhi kuda yang mengejar di belakangnya. Svaðilfari mengejarnya seperti kesetanan, menimbulkan suara berdebam tiap kali ia berlari. Ketika ia semakin mendekat, Thor mengacungkan palunya—melemparnya pada Svaðilfari.

Kuda hitam tersebut jatuh terpental, meringkik kesakitan saat berusaha berdiri. Thor menelan ludah, kuda ini memang pantas disebut sebagai kuda terkuat di antara kuda-kuda dan para Æsir—sehingga masih bisa berdiri bahkan setelah terkena hantaman Mjöllnir.

Kuda itu berdiri dan langsung kembali menyerang Thor dengan mengangkat kakinya tinggi-tinggi. Thor melempar palunya lagi pada kuda tersebut, membuatnya tidak dapat bergerak. Dengan hati-hati Thor mendekati kuda yang tidak bergerak itu, '_Mati?_'

Thor menoleh dengan cepat ketika ia mendengar kuda yang lainnya meringkik padanya—pasangan Svaðilfari. Kuda yang sangat cantik, pikirnya. Sang dewa petir berlari ke arah kuda tersebut, tetapi kuda putih tersebut langsung kabur saat Thor berlari ke arahnya. Thor menyadari bahwa kuda yang dikejarnya lari lebih lambat dari pada kuda yang biasanya. Dengan kecepatan seorang Æsir, Thor berhasil mendahului kuda tersebut. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh leher kuda putih itu, dan berbisik pelan, "Tenang, aku tidak akan menyakitimu," ketika kuda itu meronta berusaha kabur, Thor kembali berkata, "Maafkan aku sudah membunuh pasanganmu. Aku hanya melindungi diriku, sungguh. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Ketika kuda itu mulai tenang, Thor mengelus-elus kepalanya. Ia memandangi kuda tersebut sampai ia menyadari bahwa kuda itu memiliki sepasang mata berwarna hijau. Thor terdiam sesaat—ia membiarkan kuda tersebut berlari menghampiri pasangannya yang sudah mati di atas tanah sambil terus memandanginya. Ia masih terpana saat kuda itu berlari ke arahnya dan kemudian berhenti sambil meringkik keras-keras. Thor merasa ada sesuatu yang familiar tentang kuda ini.

Pikiran Thor terbayang akan Loki, "…Loki," gumamnya. Ia meraih leher kuda tersebut, "…kau… Loki?"

Ketika kuda itu hanya meringkik ke arahnya, Thor tertawa, "Ya, kurasa kau mungkin bukan Loki. Aku tahu bahwa Loki memang pandai menggunakan sihir, tapi ia tidak mungkin bisa mengubah dirinya menjadi seekor kuda sepertimu," ia tersenyum ketika kuda itu menyenggolnya dengan lehernya seolah-olah marah mendengar ucapan Thor, "Kalau begitu, apa mungkin kau mengenal saudaraku, Loki? Dia kira-kira lebih pendek tiga inci dariku dan memiliki rambut hitam yang indah. Ia menghilang selama lebih dari 10 bulan. Tapi kurasa kau tidak mungkin melihatnya."

Kuda itu diam memandanginya, lalu menunjuk ke perutnya. Mata Thor terbelalak lebar.

"Rupanya kau sedang hamil, huh?" tangannya bergerak menyentuh bagian perut kuda itu dan merasakan sesuatu bergerak dari dalam sana, "Whoa, kurasa anakmu akan menjadi kuda yang tangguh. Ya, dia memiliki ayah seperti Svaðilfari."

**XXX**

Setelah pertemuannya dengan kuda itu, Thor selalu mendatanginya dengan bantuan Heimdallr. Thor menyukai kuda itu, entah kenapa. Kuda itu cepat sekali akrab dengannya, apalagi jika Thor membawakannya buah-buahan dari Asgard. Dalam keadaan hamil, kuda yang beberapa hari dikenalnya itu tidak pernah suka apabila Thor menungganginya. Ia akan menarik rambut Thor dan menjatuhkan sang dewa petir dari punggungnya.

"Kau mengingatkanku pada Loki," kata Thor suatu hari pada kuda itu, "Kalian berdua sama-sama memiliki mata yang indah, dan warna kulit yang cantik. Dan kalian berdua juga sama-sama pintar. Aku penasaran sekali, di mana dia dan apa yang dilakukannya sekarang. Seharusnya ia tahu bahwa ibu kami sangat mengkhawatirkannya sekaligus merindukannya, begitu pula aku," Thor diam sejenak, "Dia adalah orang yang penting dalam hidupku."

Seolah-olah tahu apa yang dirasakannya, kuda itu melingkarkan lehernya pada Thor. Thor hanya bisa tertawa geli.

**XXX**

Beberapa hari kemudian, ia tidak menemukan kuda betina itu di hutan. Thor mencarinya ke seluruh hutan, lalu menemukannya sedang bersembunyi di antara pepohonan yang rimbun pada musim semi, sedang dalam keadaan panik. Kuda itu bergerak ke sana ke mari sambil meringkik keras-keras, menghindari Thor ketika dewa petir itu berusaha menyentuhnya.

Kuda ini akan melahirkan, pikir Thor. Maka ia berjalan keluar meninggalkan kuda itu sendirian. Ketika ia kembali pada kuda itu, ia melihat setengah tubuh dari seekor anak kuda mencuat keluar dari selangkangan kuda tersebut—sebelum keluar dalam bentuk seutuhnya. Thor tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk merintih pelan ketika melihat anak kuda yang berwarna abu-abu itu memiliki 8 kaki, 4 kaki depan dan 4 kaki belakang.

Anak kuda itu merintih pelan, membuat induknya menoleh padanya. Ia berusaha berdiri dengan 8 kaki miliknya, susah payah, sebelum terjatuh lagi. Tetapi kemudian ia kembali berdiri dan berhasil berdiri dengan sempurna, membuat induknya menjilati tubuhnya yang penuh dengan cairan lengket. Thor tersenyum melihat keduanya—tetapi senyum itu cepat hilang ketika ia berpikir akan Loki.

**XXX**

Anak kuda itu, Thor tidak tahu harus memanggilnya apa, tumbuh dengan cepat. Ketika musim semi belum berakhir, kuda itu sudah tumbuh melewati induknya. Thor mengira bahwa ini karena darah dari Svaðilfari yang bukan kuda biasa. Dan memasuki musim panas, kuda itu sudah nyaris lebih besar dari pada ukuran Svaðilfari yang diingatnya. Thor memandangnya dengan takjub, kini ia juga sudah mulai akrab dengan kuda muda itu. Setelah kuda putih itu melahirkan, Thor menemukan bahwa kuda betina itu selalu bersikap galak ketika ia berusaha mendekati anaknya, tetapi setelah anaknya sudah melebihi besar tubuh Svaðilfari, induknya membiarkan Thor mendekatinya.

Thor memandangi bulan di atas kepalanya, memikirkan Loki. Sudah lebih dari setahun di Midgard, ia tidak menemukan Loki. Meski ia ingin putus asa, Thor bersikeras ingin menemukan Loki—mengabaikan perkataan keempat temannya, Volstagg, Fandrall, Hogun dan Sif untuk menyerah dalam pencarian Loki. Pikirannya buyar ketika ia mendengar suara kuda muda yang beberapa bulan lalu masih seekor kuda mungil meringkik ke arahnya. Thor menoleh dan melihat kuda itu kini berdiri di sampingnya.

Kuda itu seperti reinkarnasi dari Svaðilfari, kuat, tangguh dan memiliki kecepatan yang luar biasa, setidaknya ia memiliki kemampuan yang lebih hebat dari pada ayahnya. Thor mengelus kepala kuda itu, "Kau tumbuh melebihi ayahmu," perasaan bersalah menyelimutinya—mengingat ia telah membunuh hewan yang menjadi ayah dari kuda yang kini di sampingnya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat sekelebat cahaya aneh, yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya, muncul di balik pepohonan.

Thor bergegas menuju ke sana. Ia terkejut ketika mendapati, kuda betina itu mengeluarkan cahaya hijau yang berpendar di sekujur tubuhnya, dan kemudian berubah wujud menjadi seseorang yang dikenalnya. Thor melangkah mendekati orang tersebut, "Loki?"

Loki menoleh padanya, senyuman datar di wajahnya, "Thor. _Bror_. Sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa, atau sudah lama kau tidak melihatku dalam sosokku yang seperti ini?" ia meringis ketika Thor memeluknya, "Hentikan. Jangan memelukku ketika aku tidak mengenakan baju."

"Tidak kukira bahwa selama ini, Loki… demi Odin… Kau ternyata selama ini mengambil wujud seekor kuda betina—bahkan melahirkan seekor kuda yang kuat! Tidak kusangka bahwa aku menjadi seorang paman sejak lama!"

"Aku ini ahli dalam sihir dan pandai membuat trik," gumam Loki sekolah-olah apa yang dilakukannya adalah hal yang biasa, "…Apa _Far_, sudah menghentikan hukuman atas diriku?"

Thor melepaskan pelukannya, "Tentu saja! Kau berhasil menghentikan pembangunan dindingnya—meski sekarang dinding itu menjadi sangat berguna bagi Asgard dan Valhalla, dan aku juga telah membunuh pria itu. Dia ternyata seorang Hrimthur."

"Begitu," Loki menghela nafas.

Thor menyerahkan pakaian Loki yang sudah lama ia bawa dalam pencarian mencari saudaranya tersebut, "Ini. Pakailah, sekarang kita akan pulang ke Asgard."

Loki mengambil pakaian dari tangan Thor dan menoleh sejenak pada kuda berwarna abu-abu yang berlari padanya. Ia mengelus leher kuda tersebut dan memeluknya, "Sleipnir," katanya. Ia kembali melanjutkan ketika melihat Thor hendak membuka mulutnya, "Aku menamainya Sleipnir. Aku juga akan membawanya ke Asgard, tidak mungkin aku meninggalkannya di sini."

Thor tersenyum penuh arti, "Baiklah kalau begitu."

**XXX**

Seisi Valhalla kaget melihat Thor datang membawa Loki dan seekor kuda besar di belakangnya.

"Aku datang membawa kembali pulang Loki ke sini, untuk berkumpul bersama seluruh Æsir," kata Thor sambil bersimpuh di hadapan Odin, begitu pula Loki.

Frigg berlari menuju Loki dan memeluk putranya yang sudah lama menghilang, menangis di bahunya. Sementara Odin hanya mengangkat alisnya—sebersit perasaan lega ada di wajahnya, "Kerja bagus Thor Odinson, membawa Loki kembali. Dan kau juga sudah berjasa telah menghentikan pekerjaan seorang hrimthur yang hendak mengambil keuntungan dari kita, Loki. Rupanya aku sudah salah meragukanmu."

"Salamku, _Far_. Aku datang ke sini membawakanmu sebuah hadiah," kata Loki. Ia menuntun Sleipnir ke hadapan Odin, sementara Thor memandangnya dengan heran, "Kupersembahkan padamu, Sleipnir, anak dari Svaðilfari. Meski ia memiliki banyak kaki, tetapi ia memiliki kekuatan dan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Bahkan ia mampu berlari di atas lautan dan langit."

"Oh? Benarkah?" wajah Odin berubah kagum, "Dari mana kau mendapatkannya, Loki?"

Loki hening sejenak, "…aku menemukannya di hutan, terpisah dari induknya. Tetapi aku pernah melihat kedua orang tuanya bersama—dan tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi kuda ini adalah keturunan Svaðilfari."

Seisi Valhalla riuh, membisikkan keberadaan kuda tersebut. Sementara Heimdallr mengangkat alisnya, seolah-olah mengetahui kebohongan dari Loki seperti halnya Thor, meski keduanya tidak mengatakan apa pun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Hadiahmu kuterima," Odin berdiri dari singgasananya dan pergi mendekati Sleipnir, mengelus lehernya, "Sekarang, sudah sepantasnya kita menjamu pesta atas kembalinya Loki!"

**XXX**

"Loki, tunggu!"

"Ada apa, Thor, memanggilku?"

"Kau tidak bercanda?" Thor menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, "Kau baru saja menyerahkan anakmu sendiri pada _Far _dan berbohong padanya! Kau mengerti, bukan, bahwa artinya kau tidak akan menemui anakmu lagi—jika kau menjadikan anakmu sendiri sebagai kuda _Allefar_?"

Loki menatap ke bawah, "Aku tahu. Tapi aku juga tahu, kalau aku membiarkan diriku diketahui oleh para Æsir lain bahwa aku memiliki anak dari kuda bernama Svaðilfari, artinya aku membiarkan diri anakku sendiri—Sleipnir—dalam bahaya. Aku ini dibenci Thor, semua keturunan dariku pasti akan dibenci juga oleh para Æsir. Orang yang menganggapku setara hanya Svaðilfari, bahkan dia sendiri itu seekor kuda milik kaum Hrimthur."

Thor terdiam mendengarnya. Ia memegang wajah Loki dan memandangi mata Loki—warna hijau terang, "…Aku tidak akan pernah membencimu. Dan aku selalu akan melindungimu," ia memeluk Loki, "Maafkan aku telah membunuh Svaðilfari." Sesuatu yang basah muncul di bahunya, Loki menangis.

**XXX**

Keesokan dan keesokannya lagi, Thor terbangun dan mendapati Loki bersikap seperti biasanya. Tenang dan tidak banyak bicara—bahkan saat para Æsir membicarakannya. Sesekali ia melihat Loki sedang mengendap-endap ke kandang kuda Odin dan menemui Sleipnir, memberinya makanan. Lalu ia merasakan perubahan pada Loki, meski mereka tetap seperti biasanya, Thor bisa merasakan ada suatu jurang di antara hubungan mereka, Loki seperti semakin menjauh darinya.

Meski demikian, Thor selalu teringat akan janjinya pada Loki, '_Dan aku selalu akan melindungimu_,' dan semua terasa kembali seperti biasanya.

Mungkin.

**A/N: Ya saya tahu ceritanya agak aneh, tapi ini berdasarkan mythology nya beneran, jadi yasudahlah. Hanya ada beberapa dari ceritanya yang direvisi lagi. Maaf kalau ceritanya sedikit monoton, saya hobi bikin bahasa yang berat XD sekian dari saya. Review!**


End file.
